Roman
| tribes = | place = Winner | alliances = | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 20 | days = 32 }} Roman is the Sole Survivor of . Known for his witty confessionals and overall unlikability, the original perception of him being a bully immediately cast him as target number one on the Shakespeare tribe, but he was narrowly able to reach the Tribe Switch. There, a series of Hidden Immunity Idols furthered Roman's threat level, and, at the merge, he was constantly making enemies. He deployed a will to keep going even when the odds seemed against him ultimately bringing him to the Final Tribal Council where Bison would cast the deciding vote in the first ever tie for a jury vote, making him the unlikely Sole Survivor. Profile Name (Age): Roman (23) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Central Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: No strategy -- Maybe I’ll lie about having cancer though Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: No strengths. All weaknesses Hated and Win or Lose and Loved? I prefer to lose and be hated. I’m very good at it, as it turns out Favorite Musical or Play: Othello Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I won't be Survivor Roman entered the season with a reputation from outside of the series. Most of the cast had beef with him or straight up disliked him. At the very first tribal, he was targeted by Cooper for outside reasons but he managed to convince the drunk Dilara to vote with him and keep him safe, leaving Jack B blindsided. Roman and Jack B both swapped to Nostradamus where Jack B went hard against Roman and got everyone on board against him. Roman luckily found the idol and was able to play it on himself. While in tribal council he acted like a jerk which made them want him out even more but he was able to find another idol which saved him once again. After barely scraping by, he made merge where he was able to start laying low. As Jack B ran his Anti-Roman crusade, Roman stayed quiet and tried befriending the people who he had not previously met. He managed to gain new allies in Mae, Drew, and Sarah. He casted an incorrect vote at the first merge tribal council on purpose in order to gain another ally in Bison. From this point forward, Roman had become a scapegoat for the other side as they slowly but surely got picked off by Roman one by one. Roman really strengthened his friendship with Mae to a point where she felt comfortable telling him about both of her idols and exposing Sarah's idol nullifier to him. Roman also had been befriending Bison so much that Bison trusted Roman enough with his possible blindside plans. As the game went on Roman continuously got votes against him but he stayed strong and prevailed to the final 6. He won out from there.At the final 4, he knew he could not defeat Mae and so he voted her out bringing a goat and a semi goat to the end with him. The jury had it out against him and some straight out even refused to hear what he had to say. The vote came down to a tie between himself and Sarah, with Bison becoming the tiebreaker. Bison voted for Roman to win the game making him the ninth Sole Survivor. Voting History In Episode Six, the vote ended with a 1-1 tie between Dill Anne and Jack B. Roman voted for Dill Anne on the revote. Also in Episode Six, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. In Episode Seven, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. In Episode Eleven, the vote ended with a 3-3-3 tie between Roman, Jack B, and Simon, forcing a revote. On the revote, Roman did not receive enough votes to be eliminated. In Episode Sixteen, the jury vote ended with a 4-4-1 tie between Roman and Sarah. Per the rules, the second runner-up, Bison, joined the jury and cast the deciding vote. Trivia * Roman is the first castaway to win after a tie vote at the Final Tribal Council. * Roman holds the record for playing the most imperfect game of any Sole Survivor, receiving 20 elimination votes and losing 5 out of 10 jury votes. * Roman was invited back for , but declined the offer. References Roman | before = Bear | after = TBD }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Shakespeare Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance